Rocky Road
by arminius15
Summary: Alan and his brothers get stuck in a dangerous sand storm.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds**

Alan's POV

It was another boring day at home; John hadn't called for any missions popping up on his scanners. Sometimes I was glad there weren't any missions, but another part of me wanted there to be a mission. Grandma was spending time with Lady P out in London while I stayed back home doing nothing. I didn't have an idea where my brothers were, but I knew they weren't on a mission.

I was laying on one of the couches in the living room when John's hologram appeared in the middle of the table.

"Alan, we have a mission, and where are the others?" John asked.

"I don't know, but what's the mission?" I asked as I sat up.

"There is a science lab in the Mojave Desert in California that is threatened by a big sand storm, and that science lab carries some highly explosive chemicals. If those chemicals were to blow, it would take out almost half of California and its neighboring states." John explained the mission to his little brother, and then the others entered the living room.

"What's going on John?" Scott asked his brother.

"There is a mission in the Mojave Desert, Alan has already been told. I'm going to need all of you on this mission. I suggest taking Thunderbird 1 and 2. I will brief you guys on the ride there." John said then ended communication with his brothers.

"What's going on Alan?" Virgil asked me.

"We just need to go now; John said he would brief you guys on our ride there." I said as I ran to get ready to aboard Thunderbird 2 as the others followed suit.

When I boarded Thunderbird 2 with Gordon, Virgil was already in the pilot seat. Gordon then rushed to the co-pilot seat as I sat behind Gordon.

Virgil then contacted John to find out the dangerous mission we were heading out to do. It surprised me that John needed and wanted me to go on this mission, I mean I am part of the team in all, but being the baby brother means I have over protective brothers who don't want anything to happen to me, even a paper cut.

"John, what's the mission for us today?" Virgil asked as Gordon and Virgil leaned a little bit forward to listen to John's hologram.

"There is a big sand storm going to hit a science lab in the Mojave Desert, and this science lab carries highly explosive chemicals that can destroy almost half of California along with its neighboring states. The storm right now hasn't done that bad of damage, but the scientists are stuck inside along with the chemicals. The lab is stationed on a small mountain." John told Gordon and Virgil along with Scott who was also listening.

"Alright, John we are on our way." Virgil said and ended the communication.

I noticed Gordon looked over his shoulder a little towards me, I knew my brothers were worried about this mission as much as I am too, but I am the baby brother that they look out for.

Before I knew it Thunderbird 2 was flying towards the Mojave Desert with Thunderbird 1 next to us.

"I'm going to speed up and see the damage." Scott said over the coms.

"Alright Scott," Virgil said. "When we land, I want you two to stick with me; we're going to try and get to the scientists and bring the chemicals onto Thunderbird 2 for safety." Virgil said without looking at us.

"Agreed." Gordon responded.

When we landed, the sand storm wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but I knew the storm was going to become much bigger.

"Alan, come on. We don't have much time." Gordon yelled through the howling wind.

I raced up with my brothers as we ran for the lab. The lab was indeed stationed on part of a mountain, and it wasn't a small lab; it was a big lab. We saw that part of the mountain was falling apart and was blocking the entrance to the lab to get to the people.

Virgil was wearing his suit and pulled away the debris that was blocking the entrance. When we got in, there are about 5 scientists huddled together, the lab was falling apart and there was one injured scientist.

"Is everyone alright?" Virgil asked.

"Yes, for the time being. One of us though broke their leg." Said one of the scientists and pointed to his colleague whose leg was bending at an odd angle.

"And where are the chemicals being stored?" Gordon asked.

"Up the stairs and down the hallway on your right. You can't miss it." The scientist replied.

"Alright, Alan get these people safely back to Thunderbird 2. Gordon come with me and get these chemicals out of here." Virgil said.

"Virgil, I found another way in to where the chemicals are stored." Scott said over the coms.

"Gordon and I are on our way." Virgil said.

I then quickly helped the injured scientist up and started leading them towards where Thunderbird 2 was landed. It was a far walk and the storm was picking up.

"Alan, you need to get those people to Thunderbird 2. The storm is getting worse than I expected." John said over the coms.

"I'm trying." I groaned. At least we were wearing our helmets so that the sand didn't get in my eyes. But the scientists didn't have such luxuries even though their lab was stationed out in the desert.

"I'm almost there." I grunted as the scientist I was helping was hard to help walk that far in the storm. I managed to get the scientist into Thunderbird 2 when I was going to head back to the lab when a big gust of wind blew. It blew me off my feet and I collided with a rock which knocked my helmet off.

"Alan, what are you doing? My scanners are picking up that you aren't in Thunderbird 2." John said. I knew that my brothers could hear everything that was happening on my end.

"I got swept up, my helmet got knocked off. It's really bad John, I can't see." I said as I tried to open my eyes as I tried to shield the sand from my eyes. Then I heard a big crack, I managed to open my eyes a little to see that I was very close to the mountain and big rocks were going to rain down on me.

I managed to run, but a big rock hit the ground and knocked me off my feet and I was at the base of the mountain when the rocks started to cave me in. a few stray rocks got in and as I was going to get up as the rocks continued to fall a few pinned me back down to the ground crushing my right leg.

"Alan! Alan are you alright?" I heard Virgil's voice come through my com but it was muffled by static, no doubt the rocks blocking my communications.

"I'm stuck here guys. Part of the mountain broke up and has me pinned in, and I think my leg is broken." I said. I checked myself for any other injures. I then felt something wet running down my face. I gently touched where part of my face felt wet and when I looked at my hand it was painted red. I must've cut myself when I collided with that rock.

"Alan, I still have your location. Scott, Virgil, and Gordon are almost done with the chemicals." John's voice came through but also was muffled by static.

No doubt my brothers wanted to forget the chemicals and come dig me out, but John probably made them finish the mission even though he wanted me out of here as well. Man I hate myself sometimes when I get in a situation like this. I looked at the rock that was pinning my leg to the ground; I need to get out of here quicker before they can't even dig me out because of the storm.

The rock didn't look that heavy. So as much strength as I mustered I tried to lift the rock so I could move my leg. As soon as the pressure was released from my leg I stuffed my scream down my throat. I actually managed to move my leg out from under the rock. I knew one of my bones was shattered and my leg was badly cut up that blood was running down on each side of my leg.

"Guys…my…leg is…pretty busted." I said through gasps of pain into the coms.

"Hang on Sprout; we got the chemicals onto Thunderbird 2 before the lab was destroyed. We are making our way towards you." Scott said through the coms.

"Alright" I sighed deeply trying not to cry out in pain as I tried to move myself against the wall of the makeshift cave from the mountain.

 **This is a new area of my writings. So far I've written Doctor Who, Star Wars, and Batman. And man have I been terrible. I have been trying to update my other stories, but it just seems whenever I try to update them new stories pop up instead. I am also a junior in High School which also sucks because taking the ACT is a pain in the back along with my injured leg that won't heal anytime soon. But I will try to update when I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds**

Alan's POV

It took great effort for me to just crawl and lean my back against the mountain. I hated making my brothers worry. With our dad gone missing and our mother being killed in an avalanche this probably wasn't making my brothers feel any better. At least I was still alive, I could be dead instead.

I chuckled to myself a little; I am certainly a dead man when my brothers dig me out.

"Alan! Are you still there?" John shouted through the com that was still muffled by static.

"I'm still here John; by any chance did the storm blow over?" I asked trying to find ways to ignore the pain.

"Don't worry about the storm Sprout. What are your injuries?" Virgil's voice cut through.

"Most likely a shattered bone in my right leg that is also cut up, and when I collided with a rock and my helmet was knocked off I must have scraped my forehead." I said to Virgil telling the medic in the family my injuries.

"Everything else alright? I mean besides being stuck in surrounded by rocks." Virgil said trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Ow, what was that for?" Virgil said as one of the others clearly smacked him upside the head.

"Stop cracking jokes and let's find us a way to dig Alan out of there without bringing the rest of the rocks down on top of him." Scott said.

It dawned on me; I didn't even realize if they screwed up they could bring the rest of the rocks on top of me crushing me into a pancake. I could tell why Virgil was trying to crack jokes; they all witnessed a situation like this with mom. Except mom was flattened by snow and if by one wrong move I would be killed by rocks. I didn't want my brothers to feel this pain again.

I could hear the howl of the wind hitting the rocks in front of me, and I was stiff. If that wind knocked me off my feet and took apart the mountain and the science lab then I was afraid that my makeshift cave would flatten me.

"Guys, I'm sorry." I said through the coms.

"What for Sprout?" Scott asked with concern in his voice.

"For being trapped in this avalanche. It couldn't have brought up good memories…even if I don't remember them." I said sadly, they just needed to know. I knew their faces were masked with glum looking faces.

There was silence and I knew that was exactly going to happen.

"You're not going to end up like mom Alan," Gordon's voice came through. "We're going to get you out of there Sprout."

I smiled knowing that no matter what that my brothers were always there for me.

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon guys. I'll be sitting here." I said with a small smile as I looked down at my broken leg. Luckily it wasn't bleeding too badly, but it was going to need medical attention.

OOO

Scott POV

When I heard the rumble of rocks falling near Thunderbird 2, all I could think of was Alan, my baby brother was crushed by rocks. Then Virgil screamed through the coms to see if Alan was alright. Then Alan answered, I sighed a big sigh of relief hearing his voice. The storm was getting worse; there were a lot of chemicals so we stored half of it in Thunderbird 1 and the other half in 2. Virgil and Gordon stayed in Thunderbird 2 when John told us to continue the mission even though we all wanted to rush towards where our youngest brother was trapped and injured.

"Scott, I'm going to get suited up. I'm going to see if I can move some of those rocks and get to Alan." Virgil said.

"Negative," John said. "The storm is getting worse, it's best to let the storm die down. The wind might break more rocks down and could crush Alan."

"John, we can't just leave him in there!" Virgil shouted.

"I know Virgil; I don't want him in there as much as you do. And we are not leaving him in there." John said trying not to lose his cool. I knew that when we dug Alan out, that John was going to come down from Thunderbird 5 to be with his baby brother. Then Alan said that his leg was busted and we heard the pain in his voice, he better not do something stupid down in that cave.

Alan's POV

I knew the cut on my face must have crusted up with dried blood, but blood was still running down my face. I just want to get out of this cave, I didn't like sitting around waiting, especially when I was the one who needed to be rescued. I'm also glad I didn't have a concussion then Virgil would really have my head for causing him more problems to fix.

John's POV

I was continuously monitoring the sand storm. I didn't like it when I was watching him guide the scientists back to Thunderbird 2 when all of a sudden I saw him fly across my scanner. And then he was running and flew again then stopped. Luckily the storm was almost over and the chemicals were out of the lab. California was saved, but not our little brother quite yet. I know Alan is strong, but he is still my baby brother and will always be my baby brother.

"Alan! Are you still there?" I shouted trying to see if I could still contact him. When he answered I sighed with relief. He asked about the storm as I was about to tell him the storm was almost over when Virgil broke in asking him for his injuries. When Alan told him all his injuries it made my stomach twist in thought of Alan's leg being crushed by rocks. I was defiantly going to come down from Thunderbird 5 just to be with Alan.

As I was concentrating on the storms movements Alan said "Guys, I'm sorry." It made me stop whatever I was doing and listen. He brought up the avalanche that killed our mother. It sure did hit us hard knowing that our brother was stuck under an avalanche of rock that could flatten him. I didn't want my baby brother to be in this situation anymore. Gordon then spoke up saying what all of us would have told Alan.

Oddly this storm managed to blow over somewhat quickly which sparked my curiosity. Normally sand storms could take forever to be finished. But I wasn't going to take another chance of getting Alan out of there.

"Gordon, hope you brought the Mole with. It's time to dig Alan out. The storm has almost passed." I said.

"You bet Johnny." Gordon responded.

Alan's POV

I didn't hear the wind beating against the rocks anymore. I slowly tried to stand up and use the back of the mountain as support, but as I moved my leg I winced in pain and slid back down to the ground.

"Please, get me out of this cave any sooner." I whispered to myself sadly. I wanted to be with my brothers, I didn't care if they smothered me because I didn't want to be trapped down here anymore.

As if my prayers have been answered I heard a drilling sound. It sounded a lot like the Mole, Gordon and Virgil are here to get me out. Then the Mole appeared before me, Gordon and Virgil jumped out and raced towards me.

"Ali, are you alright?" Virgil asked even though he already knew the answer.

"My leg hurts really bad Virg," I said.

"It's going to be alright Alan; we're going to get you out of here." Virgil said as he carefully picked me up. The movement of my leg made me hiss in pain.

"Virgil has Alan; we're going to make our way back to Thunderbird 2." Gordon said into the coms as he hopped back into the Mole.

Virgil carefully placed me in the Mole. We had to squeeze together, I was exhausted after all this and I then rested my head against Virgil who ruffled my hair.

When we made it back to Thunderbird 2, Gordon and Virgil both helped me out of the Mole and up to the cockpit. Then we blasted off to the nearest hospital to drop off the scientists. Virgil helped bring the injured scientist in while Gordon stayed up in the cockpit with me. I knew I was going to get my treatment done back home on Tracy Island.

"You did well today Alan." Gordon said to me as he ruffled my hair.

"Did I?" I ask not sounding sure enough in myself.

"Alan, you walked an injured person through a sand storm without any casualties. I mean sure you got injured, but it happens and you will make it through." Gordon said. I was tired and closed my eyes with a small smile on my face telling Gordon that he made me happier about today's mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds**

Gordon's POV

When we got into the makeshift cave, it was dark but with the Mole's headlights we saw Alan. He was leaning against the back wall of the cave with his legs sticking straight out and you could obviously see which leg was injured. His right leg was covered in rips in his suit and covered in blood, and there was a cut near his left eyebrow which blood was running down his face.

"We've found Alan." I said as Virgil and I raced up to our baby brother.

"Ali, are you alright?" Virgil asked. I knew from the looks of his leg that he was in quite some pain. Scott was defiantly going to live up to his nick name of smother hen; John might even become one too. After all John hated himself for sending Alan and Kayo up to that asteroid and almost never made it back to earth.

"My leg hurts really bad Virg." Alan said in pain. It hurt us all to see him like this. We all know Alan is strong, but sometimes we all forget Alan is just a kid.

I got lost in thought as I watched Virgil carefully lift Alan up in his arms as he use to do when they were younger when Alan fell asleep and we would carry him to bed. I watched as the movement of Virgil moving Alan's legs made him hiss in pain. I then quickly hopped into the pilot seat of the Mole ready to bring us back to the other side of the rocks and bring Alan to Thunderbird 2.

Tracy Island

Alan's POV

I remember falling asleep in Thunderbird 2 from exhaustion and no doubt the pain. When I woke up I was laying in my bed and my right leg felt a little heavier than usual and then seeing a cast on my leg , but then I felt a sharp jolt of pain lace through my leg.

"Ow, oh yea. Crushed leg, now I remember." I hissed in pain to myself. Virgil always does a good job; I was for sure that I completely shattered my leg. Lucky me I guess. I looked around my room and found a chair was placed next to my bed, no doubt my brothers taking turns watching over me, and then I found a set of crutches leaning next to the chair beside my bed.

"Yay, crutches." I whispered sarcastically to myself. Then I heard people talking in the living room, they weren't trying to be quiet at all or if they were trying they sucked at it. I grabbed my crutches and surprisingly I managed to walk with them pretty well, I decided to find out what they were talking about.

I managed to walk down the hallway enough that I could hear what they were talking about and they didn't see me. It was all four of my older brothers arguing, what are they arguing about this time?

"Virgil you mean that?" Gordon said in a shocked tone.

"I do Gordon; I wish it was me who got hurt instead of Alan!" Virgil shouted.

"Virgil!" Scott and John said with shock.

"Virgil you can't blame yourself." John said after recovering from what Virgil said.

"Shut up John! It's your fault for sending Alan out there!" Virgil snapped. I've never seen Virgil snap like that before to anyone. I gazed at my other brothers faces of shock and concern. I didn't realize that I was starting to cry until I felt the tears run down my face.

"Virgil you need to calm down." I heard Scott say.

"Just leave me alone!" Virgil shouted again. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked out of my hiding spot with my crutches and then all my brothers turned and looked at me. I looked at Virgil whose face went from anger to shock because he knew I heard everything.

"Alan! Are you alright?" Scott said as he ran over to me. I tried to back away from them, I was the reason they started fighting, but Scott wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug.

"Please stop fighting." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. I buried my head into Scott's shoulder as I continued to cry.

"It's going to be alright Sprout." Scott said as he tried to calm me down. Then the rest of my brothers gathered around and hugged us. I never want my brothers to fight like that again. Then we broke away from our hug but Scott was still there helping me stand up.

"I'll help bring him back to his room to rest." Gordon said as he helped take the weight of my right side and led me back to my room. I knew Scott was going to have a talk with John and Virgil as soon as I was back in my room.

No one's POV

Scott waited for Gordon and Alan to leave then turned and faced his younger brothers who still remained.

"I'm not angry with you Virgil, but what's wrong? What made you act like this?" Scott asked worriedly.

"I understand that we had to finish the mission, but it was worse when I stitched up his leg. Luckily I had the equipment to mend the broken bone, but I was working on my baby brother. I'm sorry John, I just lost it." Virgil said as he looked down at the floor in shame and sadness remembering fixing up his brother.

John then walked over and hugged Virgil. "It's alright Virgil, I understand. I didn't like it when I saw Alan's locator fly across my screen when the strong wind picked him up. As soon as that mission was over I left EOS in charge of Thunderbird 5 because I didn't want to leave my youngest brother alone like that." John said.

Virgil didn't know that he was holding back tears until he realized he was crying into John's shoulder.

Scott was watching his brothers apologize when Gordon came up beside him.

"They made up?" Gordon asked.

"Yes, just a lot of emotions from today's mission. I can take the first watch over Alan." Scott said.

"Absolutely not big brother, you were with him right after Virgil fixed his leg. I'll watch over him while you get some sleep." Gordon said.

"Alright, I'll make sure that these two get some sleep as well." Scott said not bothering to argue with Gordon.

Gordon nodded and headed back towards Alan's room and sat back in the chair beside Alan's bed, where Alan instantly fell back asleep from exhaustion. And Scott walked over to the two brothers apologizing telling them to head to bed.

"Gordon's taking the first watch. And that means we are going to bed and getting some rest." Scott said and was little surprised that Virgil and John weren't arguing about going to bed.

 **Well I think I'm about finished with this story. It's not one of my best stories, but I'm thinking of making it a small series that leads up to something big and of course that is still a work in progress. And thank you for those who followed and made this story one of your favorites I appreciate it. And trust if you do intend on reading my other stories I am going to try my hardest update those as fast as possible because I am indeed a terrible person for making people wait 2 years for an update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds**

 **A few days later**

 **Alan's POV**

"How did you guys forgot to tell Grandma?!" I yelled. Ever since my injury from the rescue in California I knew everyone would be at my beck and call. But how did everyone forget to tell Grandma about the rescue.

"Well in my defense I was making sure you were able to walk on that leg again Alan." Virgil said.

True Virgil is the medic in the family and was the one to patch me up, but that didn't excuse the others.

"Scott, Gordon? Got any excuses for his royal injured highness?" Virgil asked his brothers with a smirk and earning a glare from Alan who was sitting on one of the couches in the living area.

Scott and Gordon were stuttering trying to think of a good enough excuse when then they saw their grandma walk in followed by Lady Penelope and Parker.

"Oh dear." Gordon whispered as they all stared at their grandma in fear.

 **No one's POV**

"What's with all these faces?" Grandma asked suspiciously. And on instinct Scott, Virgil, and Gordon blocked Alan from Grandma's view. "And where's Alan?"

"Grandma, before you freak out…while you were away…" Scott said with nervous grin and chuckle.

"Gordon run to the kitchen and lock up the food." Virgil whispered to Gordon. Gordon instantly ran off to the kitchen. Lady Penelope and Parker were watching Gordon speed off to the kitchen with looks of suspicion on their faces.

"Yes?" Grandma Tracy asked with her fists on her hips wanting her grandson's to get to the point.

"We had a mission…and Alan…" Scott said but was nervous to finish.

"Got hurt!" Virgil blurted out. And immediately covered his mouth with his hands. Everyone turned and looked at him in a sea of annoyance, anger, and worry. Virgil looked over at Gordon who was locking up as much as he could and saw Gordon stop and glare at him. "What the hell bro!" Gordon yelled at Virgil.

Penelope and Parker gasped as Grandma Tracy shoved aside Scott and Virgil and took a look at her youngest Grandson.

"Hi Grandma." Alan waved meekly.

"What on earth happened?!" Grandma Tracy almost screamed.

"Crushed by a rock?" Alan said with a nervous chuckle.

Scott, Virgil, and Gordon where trying to tip toe out of the living room when Grandma Tracy stopped them.

"You three, where do you think you're going?!" Grandma Tracy yelled.

"To go live in space with John." Gordon chuckled nervously.

"Why didn't you three tell me about Alan's injury?" Grandma Tracy asked.

Then John's hologram came on and saw Grandma Tracy yelling at Scott, Virgil, and Gordon.

"Uh oh." John said as he was about to end communication to avoid the fight he was stopped by Grandma Tracy turning around and glaring at him.

"You didn't tell me either John?" Grandma Tracy asked with a glare.

John laughed nervously. "Sorry, my communications were down." John said but his lie was foiled by EOS.

"No they weren't." EOS's voice said in the background. And John sighed in annoyance at his space friend.

"All four of you are grounded." Grandma Tracy said furiously.

"What?!" the four oldest Tracy's said.

"Yes, 1) you didn't tell me about Alan's injury, 2) Gordon you can't stop me from trying to cook a meal by locking up the cupboards and 3) because John lied." Grandma Tracy said with a little bit of an evil grin.

"What about Alan?" Gordon complained.

"Alan is grounded and his punishment is not going on missions for 2 months and eating whatever I cook." Grandma Tracy replied still with somewhat of an evil grin.

"Gordon come here for a second?" Alan asked.

Gordon walked over and fell into Alan's trap. As soon as Gordon got close Alan whacked him in the leg with one of his crutches.

"Ow!" Gordon whined as he backed away and held where he was whacked in the shin. "What was that for?" Gordon asked.

"For not keeping your mouth shut." Alan said along with a glare.

"Oh is it because you have to eat Grandma's cooking?" Gordon asked.

"What do you think water boy?" Alan said sarcastically.

"You four are banned from going on missions for 1 month. John you are coming down from Thunderbird 5." Grandma Tracy continued on with her punishments for her grandsons.

"Grandma, I need to be up here." John said.

"I'm sure EOS can handle communications that are indeed working." Grandma Tracy said with a smug smile.

John sighed in annoyance again. "I'm coming down." John said then ended the communication.

Lady Penelope and Parker chuckled at the family 'fight' then decided to take their leave and head back to London.

"And for tonight, all of you are going to eat dinner that I whip up." Grandma Tracy said then turned to the kitchen to try and take off the locks that Gordon put up.

"Gordon, I'd be careful when you fall asleep." Alan said.

"Somebody better watch out for them." Scott said to Virgil as Virgil nodded in agreement.

"Because I might actually kill you in your sleep before Grandma's cooking does." Alan finished his threat.

"I heard that young man." Grandma said from the kitchen.

"But Virgil was the one who told me to lock the cupboards." Gordon blurted out.

"Gordon I will now kill you in your sleep. Or how about now?" Virgil lunged for his younger brother but Gordon was already off and running away as Virgil chased him. Scott sighed in annoyance and rested his face in his hands. Then looked up at Alan who was having a little bit of a hard time trying to get up from the couch.

"Let me help you Alan." Scott said as he supported Alan as he adjusted himself on his crutches.

"Thanks, I'm gonna to rest in my room until dinner." Alan said then wobbled away on his crutches to his bedroom.

 **Here is the last chapter to Rocky Road. I tried to make this last chapter funny; I mean it was funny to me. Anyways I have been planning that I will be making a series that continues off from this story. And thanks to all of those who followed and made this story one of your favorites. And hopefully this series will be a good one. Once again thank you.**


End file.
